


A Walk

by The_Lich_Queen



Series: tales of the unexpected [117]
Category: Undertale
Genre: Multiverse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-22
Updated: 2020-05-22
Packaged: 2021-03-02 20:06:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 702
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24322492
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Lich_Queen/pseuds/The_Lich_Queen
Summary: Sci takes a little walk through the snow, pondering about life in his multiverse.
Series: tales of the unexpected [117]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1749436
Kudos: 24





	A Walk

Sans walks through the heavy fallen snow- he had a small lazy grin on his jaws. Even though he was one of the few Sanses that were not 'lazy'.

Sans...

Sans.

Sans was his names. However, others in the nearby universes call him by another name: Science Sans, then to Sci Sans and shorten it even more to just Sci. In fact, this name had followed him back to his home universe somehow.

In their multiverse, universes that were seen as 'different' enough would hang out together, as it would become hard to tell the differences between two Tale Sanses that only had one slight change in their story.

And groups with knowledge of the multiverse came together, simply to hang out - And it was normally ones that were on the same lines across the board, but different name titles- Undertale, Underfell, Underswap, DanceTale, TimeTale and so on.

Sci little gang was made up of himself, Tale Sans, Fell Sans, Swap Sans and Dance Sans. That was it so far. The others in their line were not aware or could not remember the Resets.

Science universe was different; Gaster never fell into the Core. Science never became overly lazy and left his post in the labs. Science does not witness his brother dying over and over; because the seventh child never appears.

So he could not understand fully when the other Sanses start discussing their experiences; he became a listening ear to each one. Becoming a pillar of support to them - telling them not to give up, to keep ongoing.

They would smile tiredly at him.

The truth was, he did not know how he would react if he was in their place.

Sci had only known about the other universes because it was a side project - they worked on machines hidden in their basement, hoping for an escape.

Sci stops walking, he glances behind and stares back at the footprints in the snow- he wonders if he walked a little differently, would another timeline take place... of course he knew it worked a little differently from the theories now...

The only worry Sci had was, what if the child falls, and his world RESETs - would he still remember his friends from the other universes? Or would he fall in the same pattern as them?

So Sci began pushing the limits of his own machine; wanting to just how much of his universe's code could he read? If this had happened before, will it happen again?

So his search took him beyond his universe and his little group's universes. Going past the corners of the Multiverse... and found nothing but a Void. And an in-between... the files?

More questions piled up.

There were not as many Science Timelines as there were Classic Timelines, with only a little over a 100 bearing his name. So he searched for these, see if any had begun looking as well, in order to prepare notes.

Sci found that he was only one of three that had joined the ranks of being a multiverse traveller.

So he again reaches out, beyond the beyond. Wanting to view another Multiverse perhaps- where another Science Sans had already done this.

It was clear that it was even harder than travelling from universe to universe, or that there was no other multiverse pass his own.

However, this did not match with his research.

From every Multiverse was a Seed Universe - One that would not be touched or changed- from this Seed millions of universes appear every day.

Sci's universe happened to be one of the firsts to be born. Tenth from the Seed Universe's mainframe.

"*yo nerd!" A rough voice similar to his own causes him to look to his front, he smiles when he sees his boyfriend. The Underfell Sans, or Red as he was commonly known as now- 13th in the mainframe of their multiverse and currently in a never-ending mercy route, "i told ya before not to stand idle in my world!"

"*heh. sorry." Sci replies, he began walking again, his boyfriend growls at the slowness of the scientist. On reaches the edgy skeleton, Sci links arms with him, grinning softly at the red glow in his eyelights.


End file.
